The sun is an abundant source of energy. There are many types of mechanisms for capturing and utilizing energy captured from the sun. For example, photovoltaic solar panels convert solar radiation into electricity that can be used, or stored for later use. However, conventional solar panels typically include expensive components and do not have long lifespans. As such, there is a need for an improved mechanism for capturing and utilizing solar heat, that can be cheaply manufactured and installed, as well as be sufficiently robust to have a long lifespan.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded as subject matter by which the scope of the invention, as defined in the claims, is to be bound.